


Down the Spine

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Horror, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Creampie, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: “C’mon, boy scout,” Gabriel taunts, “I know you can do better than that.” Smoke plumes off his body heat dissipating into the air much like how a human body sweats to cool down. Distracted by the current goings-on, and finding it much easier to just stop caring about maintaining a human appearance whenever the both of them are like this, Gabriel’s shape has taken on his many-eyed, countless-fangs-mouthed, ribs-sticking-out, monstrous form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Down the Spine 脊柱之下 By jive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818696) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)



> A requested sequel to [Between the Ribs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8660614). Inspired by [this other spicy power bottom monster Reaper pic](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/post/153174482200/lust-stag-power-bottom) done by [kirinlust](http://kirinlust.tumblr.com/).

There was no denying how twisted and messed-up the situation was as a whole — that Soldier: 76 had not only kept quiet about how both the Commanders of Overwatch were still quite very much alive; that he, Jack Morrison, was amongst their current ranks under an alias; that Gabriel Reyes was a mercenary working for Talon; and that the two were fraternizing almost each and every time they encountered one another in the field, sometimes even going so far as to seek each other out for off-hours rendezvous — but Jack and Gabriel wouldn’t have it any other way. As always, their encounters with each other began with bullets and fisticuffs, and led to the both of them rutting against each other like animals, insanely aroused by the violence and desperate need to release their frustrations and energy in a much more pleasurable manner.

“C’mon, boy scout,” Gabriel taunts, “I know you can do better than that.” Smoke plumes off his body heat dissipating into the air much like how a human body sweats to cool down. Distracted by the current goings-on, and finding it much easier to just stop caring about maintaining a human appearance whenever the both of them are like this, Gabriel’s shape has taken on his many-eyed, countless-fangs-mouthed, ribs-sticking-out, monstrous form. He lifts one leg higher, giving Jack greater access to his body, and laughs when the rocking of Jack’s hips falter slightly.

“Fu-fuck…” Jack groans, cock throbbing as another one of Gabriel’s tendrils slips into his own sloppy, fucked-out and cum-filled hole. He tries not to let the added stretch distract him again from his current task, and eager to satisfy Gabriel’s demands, he powers through, choking moans leaking from his throat all the while. His hips rock fiercely against Gabriel’s own, oddly-satisfying slaps ringing out as of their bodies collide.

Pleased moans rumble from Gabriel’s chest when Jack grazes his prostate in just the right way, and they are echoed by lewd, wet noises as cum from Jack’s previous orgasms froth and leak out from his swollen rim. Jack makes another strangled noise when Gabriel’s inner walls clench around his leaking cock, and he nearly sobs when the tentacle at his base tightens like a vice.

“What’s wrong, Jackie?” Gabriel asks, rocking his hips upward against Jack’s own, “Three times not enough? You’ve still got to make me cum…” He lets out another pleasured moan when that thick length hits his prostate dead-on. A full-body shudder overtakes him briefly, and his own thick cock pulses out another spurt of thick, clear fluid from its ruddy tip. He’s lost track of how long Jack’s been fucking him like this, but he’s honestly in no rush to reach his own end. The sensation of Jack’s cock thrusting in and out of him, filling him up with hot, thick cum, and the sight of Jack’s teary face as he tries his best to fuck Gabriel to orgasm is enough to make this entire encounter worth it. He loves drawing out his own orgasm like this, loves having control over his own body’s reactions, loves dancing on the knife-edge of between torture and pleasure and making someone else — especially Jack — toe that line with him.

Grinning, he slips a third and final tentacle into Jack’s ass, and delights in the way Jack sobs above him. The added stretch clearly has him teetering on the edge of too much, and his sweaty, tear-stained face is a work of art to Gabriel’s numerous red eyes. “I don’t have all day, Jack. Stop being so selfish and make me cum already. I’m not letting you have a fourth time until you’ve fucked at least one orgasm out of me,” he jeers, feigning a yawn as his tendrils begin slowly dragging themselves in and out of Jack’s tender entrance.

“Ga-Gabriel, please,” Jack begs brokenly. His body convulses above him, hips resuming their rocking in a slow and steady rhythm. Gabriel loosens the tentacle around the base of Jack’s cock and holds the ones in his ass still, watching smugly as Jack fucks into Gabriel’s ass and himself back onto the tentacles. Desperate groans fall from Jack’s lips with every thrust, and finally taking pity on him, Gabriel adjusts his position to force Jack’s cock to make contact with his prostate with each stroke.

“Mmm… that a boy, Jackie, there you go. Fuck me like you mean it. Make me cum. Just like that…” Gabriel coos, smoke hissing out from between his teeth and from the holes in his neck and collar with each moan. The fat head of Jack’s cock rubs against him in just the right way, insistent and desperate. The steady rhythm of Jack’s thrusts have degraded into something almost chaotic, and he humps and grinds desperately against Gabriel’s ass, wailing when the tentacles in his ass strike directly against his own prostate.

“Gabriel!!” Jack sobs, pressing himself as hard and deep inside of Gabriel’s heat as possible.

The broken cry from Jack’s throat and the way his thick cock presses itself against Gabriel’s prostate has Gabriel tipping his head back in ecstasy, his dark cock throbbing and pulsing as spurt after spurt of thick cum spills onto his own chest and stomach. “Yessss…” he hisses, delighting in the way pleasure wracks his body, all the tension dissipating from his body with his final release.

“Good boy, Jackie,” he purrs, reaching up to pat the side of Jack’s tear-streaked face.

Just like that, Jack lets out one final choked noise, hips twitching as the tentacles in his ass milk out one more orgasm from him and he spills himself of Gabriel’s cum-soaked hole for one last time. Exhausted and completely wrung out, Jack collapses forward against Gabriel’s chest, his own rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel laughs, running a clawed hand through Jack’s sweaty bangs.

Jack huffs against his chest, making no move to pull himself off or to tug Gabriel’s offending appendages out from his body. “Leave me alone,” he grumbles weakly, “I’m old, remember?” A bitten-off whimper escapes his lips when he feels Gabriel’s tendrils suddenly dissipate, the stretched, full feeling inside of him vanishing into thin air and leaving him feeling oddly empty.

“ _Amado_ , you and I may be old, but you know as well as I do that it would take more than this to keep you down,” Gabriel replies, body slowly reforming itself into his more human appearance.

Jack makes another disgruntled noise against his chest in lieu of an answer, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s torso once the jutting ribs have retracted back into his warm body.

“I’ll take that as an agreement,” Gabriel laughs, rubbing a hand up and down Jack’s back. He presses a kiss against Jack’s sweaty temple and lets out a small noise of contentment. “Rest up, Jackie, I’ll take care of you until it’s time.”


End file.
